Reign of the Supermen
de 2019 (Digital) (Ultra HD Blu-ray - Blu-ray - DVD) |genero = Animación Acción |anterior = The Death of Superman |siguiente = }} Reign of the Supermen (en español El Reinado de los Superhombres) es la adaptación del cómic de mismo nombre de 1993 creado por Dan Jurgens, Roger Stern, Louise Simonson, que sirve de continuación directa a la película The Death of Superman. Es la película animada número once del Universo de películas animadas de DC. Se estrenó en formato digital el de 2019 y el en formatos Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray y DVD. Sinopsis Muchos lo intentaron, pero solo uno puede reclamar el titulo de Superman. '''Reign of the Supermen' encuentra a los ciudadanos de la Tierra, y a los héroes contemporáneos del Hombre de Acero, enfrentándose a un mundo sin Superman. Pero las consecuencias de la muerte de Superman y la posterior desaparición de su cuerpo, conducen a un nuevo misterio: ¿Superman sigue vivo? La pregunta se complica aún más cuando cuatro nuevas personas con super poderes, Steel, Cyborg Superman, Superboy y el Erradicador, emergen para proclamarse como el héroe definitivo. Al final, solo uno podrá proclamarse el verdadero Superman del mundo.'' Argumento Un mundo sin Superman Seis meses desde la muerte de Superman y el mundo continúa afligido por su pérdida. En su programa de televisión Cat Grant entrevista al analista Gordon Godfrey ya que ha tomado fama últimamente por un artículo en que declara que la sociedad debe rechazar a los Supermanes, a los que considera como una plaga, para que la gente pueda convertirse en sus propios superhéroes. Mientras tanto en un callejón oscuro de thumb|left|300px|Aparecen nuevos Supermanes. Metrópolis un muchacho llamado Erick y su novia llamada Becky son asaltados por un par de maleantes. No obstante un veloz destello rojo acaba con los ladrones y les devuelve sus pertenencias. Brevemente aparece un adolescente parecido a Superman que les guiña un ojo y marcha volando. En TV Godfrey alienta a no confiar en los nuevos y desconocidos Supermanes para apoyar a los verdaderos héroes: la policía. En metrópolis Jimmy Olsen casi es atropellado por autobús por detenerse a tomar una fotografía, pero de repentinamente aparece un nuevo héroe usando armadura metálica y detiene el vehículo con su gigantesco martillo. Godfrey repite que la gente no puede depender de superhéroes, mientras tanto en un almacén la nueva formación de la Intergang recibe un cargamento de armas alienígenas. De pronto un sujeto parecido a Superman, pero que usa un visor amarillo, erradica a los pandilleros y se roba el cargamento. En Tv Gordon Godfrey establece que la gente debe convencerse de que Superman murió y no regresara pero en la frontera entre Kasnia del norte y Kasnia del Sur, un militar lanza un misil de destrucción masiva contra sus vecinos. Inesperadamente otro Superman, con la mitad de cuerpo parecido a un robot, desvía el misil hacía el espacio al momento que Godfrey se plantea la pregunta de quienes son esos nuevos Supermanes y porque están entre los humanos. Al día siguiente en el Daily Planet Perry White encabeza una reunión para hablar sobre como explotar la noticia de los Supermanes en todas las secciones del periódico. Tras designar un periodista para cubrir el lanzamiento de la Atalaya de la Liga de la Justicia, Perry le asigna una historia a Clark Kent sin recordar que sigue desaparecido desde el ataque de Doomsday. Dicho eso Perry se fija que Lois no se encuentra en la reunión. Entretanto Lois termina de empacar las pertenencias del departamento de Clark. Al notar el papel donde su novio le escribió su último secreto ella comienza a llorar. Cuando llegan Martha y Jonathan Kent y ven llorar se lanzan a abrazarla para reconfortarla. Luego de un té Lois admite que no puede regresar al Daily Planet ya que ese lugar le recuerda la ausencia de Clark y se lamenta por no haberle dicho que lo amaba, sin embargo Martha le asegura que Clark lo sabía. Dada la desaparición del cuerpo de Clark sumada al surgimiento de los nuevos Supermanes, Lois se pregunta si uno de ellos puede ser Clark renacido pero Martha descarta esa posibilidad. Sabiendo que era la única sabía que cosas preguntarle a Superman a Lois se le ocurre una idea para averiguar si uno de ellos es el verdadero. Más adelante Los se reúne en thumb|300px| Lois se reúne con Wonder Woman. el restaurante de Bibbo Bibbowski con Diana para preguntarle por los nuevos Supermanes, pero Wonder Woman aprovecha para decirle que nunca la vio como una rival a pesar de que ambas compartieron una relación sentimental con Kal-El. Reconociendo no haber sabido eso, Lois le dice que solo quiere averiguar qué es lo que sabe la Liga sobre los Supermanes. Diana se muestra aliviada que no haya llamado para compartir su pena como amigas y revela confidencialmente que la Liga se encuentra saturada de trabajo ya que el mundo dependía de Superman más de lo que pensaban. Lois sostiene sentirse de igual manera le indica a Diana que le gusta tener a alguien con hablar de lo que siente. Luego de eso ambas ordenan unos helados y se marchan del restaurante. Tras un breve instante Diana gira para colocarse su traje Wonder Woman y previo a su partida le pide a Lois que intente no perderse a si misma mientras investiga el misterios de los Supermanes. La pelea en LexCorp Esa noche en LexCorp se realiza una gala benéfica para financiar la reconstrucción de Metrópolis y hacer un gran anuncia al público. Lois asiste en caso que aparezcan los Supermanes y en medio de la multitud se reencuentra con el Dr. John Henry Irons, al cual una vez entrevistó. Sin embargo ella se fija exclusivamente en Lex Luthor, que al verla llegar opta por dirigirse al podio para dar su anuncio. Captando toda la atención Lex agradece por las donaciones y toma el momento para presentar al nuevo Superman. Del cielo llega volando un adolescente con gafas que aterriza en medio del escenario y da muestras de disfrutar enormemente la atención y los aplausos. Sin embargo Lex lo aparta mientras afirma que siempre que LexCorp y Superman existan entonces Metrópolis estará protegida. En medio de los aplausos Lois se infiltra en los laboratorios de LexCorp y se topa con el Dr. Dabney Donovan. Ella rápidamente lo seduce y Donovan felizmente la lleva hacía su laboratorio para explicarle que trabaja manipulando ADN para crear clones sofisticados como el nuevo Superman de LexCorp. De la nada aparece Luthor y reprende a Dabney por su bocota mientras que Lois nota que John Henry Irons también se ha colado en secreto en el laboratorio. De pronto se sacude sorpresivamente. Al regresar al lugar de la fiesta ellos ven a los invitados huyendo mientras el clon lucha contra el Superman del visor. Al ver a Luthor ese falso Superman declara que deber ser erradicado por sus crimines. Lex usa a Mercy Graves como escudo humano y se refugia junto a Lois de las ráfagas laser del thumb|left|300px|El Erradicador se enfrenta a Cyborg-Superman. Erradicador. Ella lo salva de ser alcanzado por uno de los disparos y le ordena que detenga a sus clones pero Lex indica que solo el muchacho le pertenece. Automáticamente el clon ataca con todas sus fuerzas al Erradicador por arruinar su fiesta pero su rival, demostrando insensibilidad a los golpes, le propina una humillante golpiza. Por fortuna el Superman de acero interviene y golpea al Erradicador para salvarle la vida al muchacho, al cual se refiere como Superboy. Steel, pese a lograr propinarle varios golpes al Erradicador, termina siendo vapuleado. A continuación el Erradicar vuelve a centrar su atención en Lex pero al instante llega el Cyborg-Superman y le clama que pese a no estar de acuerdo, la ley y el estado de derecho encontraron a Luthor inocente de todos los cargos en su contra y por lo tanto no puede ser arrestado. El Erradicador ataca al Cyborg-Superman pero rápidamente queda en evidencia que ambos son igual de fuertes. El choque de sus poderes provoca una explosión la sede de LexCorp por lo tanto Superboy salva Mercy Graves mientras Steel recoge y pone a salvo a Lex y Lois. Luego de eso el Erradicador se marcha cuando su visor empieza a parpadear por falta de energía, dejando al Cyborg-Superman como flamante vencedor. Cuando llegan a la escena los bomberos y los periodistas, el clon aprovecha las cámaras para clamar que él es único Superman sin embargo todos los periodistas deciden prestarle atención al Cyborg-Superman. En eso Lois y John le agradecen a Superboy por haberlos ayudado pero él se le insinúa a la periodista antes de partir. Acto seguido Lois interroga a John pasa saber qué hacía en el laboratorio y él confiesa que buscaba pruebas para saber si Lex usó su tecnología para modificar armas destinadas a la venta en el mercado negro. Posteriormente revelación que Superboy es un clon estalla mediáticamente en el rostro de Lex. Por su parte en la Fortaleza de la Soledad un par robots ven las noticias mientras preguntan si deberían despertar al Erradicar, pero al final optan por dejarlo que continúe con la carga de la batería de poder solar. El reinado de los Supermanes La noche tras la publicación sobre la verdad respecto a Superboy, Lois es visitada en su departamento por el Cyborg-Superman, el cual admite que estaba buscando el momento oportuno para visitarla y decirle que es el verdadero Superman. Como ella se muestra recelosa el Cyborg-Superman le dice que la tecnología de su gente es más avanzada que la de la Tierra, por eso fue revivido con reemplazos artificiales. Lois, para comprobar thumb|300px|Lex se desiluciona de Superboy. si en verdad él es Clark, le pregunta cuál fue su ultimo secreto que no alcanzó a decirle pero Cyborg-Superman revela que perdió la mitad de sus recuerdos durante la reconstrucción, sin embargo admite recordar que ambos eran lo suficientemente intimitos como preocuparse que ella lo vea como un monstruo. El androide se lamenta por haber perdido su confianza pero le cuenta que desde que el Daily Planet anunció su muerte algo terrible se ha puesto en marcha hacía la Tierra, y revela que necesitará de su ayuda para que la gente vuelva a confiar en él. Con el paso de los días Superboy realiza diversos actos heroicos mientras que a la par acapara la atención en las redes sociales y gana fama por presentarse en diferentes fiestas y eventos. Sin embargo el Erradicador, Steel y Cyborg-Superman ocupan las primeras planas de los días por salvar al mundo y reducir el crimen en Metrópolis. Debido a eso Lex se reúne con el clon en su limusina para decirle que las cosas no están saliendo como lo esperaba ya que los medios lo retratan como un super fraude. Superboy se muestra rencoroso con él por no haberle dicho que era un clon pero Lex lo agarra de la mandíbula y le espeta que debe hacer lo que le ordene ya que es su dueño e invirtió mucho dinero en él. Dicho eso Luthor se tranquiliza y comienza a planear un relanzamiento para la imagen del clon, para lo cual asegura haberle conseguido un trabajo que hará que la gente comience a verlo como un verdadero hombre. La muerte de la Liga de la Justicia Días más tarde los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia se encargan de custodiar el vehículo de la presidenta Joan Dale, la cual estará presente en el lanzamiento al espacio de la Atalaya. Superboy los acompaña en la misión haciendo chistes pero su personalidad jocosa hace que Batman y Green Lantern se planteen derribarlo. El Cyborg-Superman también asiste a la ceremonia y vigila a la audiencia desde lo alto mientras los miembros de la Liga se preguntan si alguno debería thumb|left|300px|La Liga de la Justicia desaparece. acercársele para saludarlo. De pronto Lex se comunica con Superboy para ordenarle que se mantenga alerta y proteja a la presidenta ya que con la ayuda de ella él podrá ser reconocido como el único y verdadero Superman. Cuando la presidenta comienza su discurso alaba el trabajo de la Liga de la Justicia por mantener a salvo al mundo pero de repente en el cielo se abre un portal por el que surge un ejército de Parademons. Rápidamente Superboy lleva a la presidenta hasta su limusina a medida que el resto de los héroes se lanza al ataque contra los invasores mientras Flash pone a salvo a la mayoría del público. Superboy demuestra sus dotes para el combate pero una vez es vapuleado por el enemigo sin que Cyborg-Superman se mueva para ayudarlo. Lois corre a socorrer al muchacho cuando este es arrojado al suelo mientras que un par de Parademons se abalanza contra el vehículo de la presidenta y acaban con sus escoltas. No obstante el Cyborg-Superman ataca a los alienígenas y se lleva a la presidente a una distancia segura. Inesperadamente el portal se desploma y, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, cae sobre los héroes de la Liga de la Justicia y los hace desaparecer. Días después con todo el mundo conmocionado por la pérdida de la Liga de la Justicia, la presidenta Dale da un discurso frente a la estatua de Superman para conmemorar la valentía de los héroes y también para reconocer al Cyborg-Superman como la reencarnación del protector que perdieron. Las cyber-tropas Lex se enfurece con Superboy por arruinar su oportunidad de éxito y lo lleva al laboratorio donde fue concebido en una capsula. Mientras él toma una jeringa con kriptonita liquida el Dr. Dabney Donovan aparece frente a Superboy magullado y vendado y le dice que su padre es un hombre duro. Superboy se confunde por pensar que Superman era su padre pero Lex, viendo que Donovan nuevamente abrió la boca, le confiesa al muchacho que la otra parte de su ADN que le confiere inteligencia la heredó de él. Al verlo con la jeringa Dabney le thumb|300px|Lex intenta acabar con Superboy. ruega a Luthor no hacerle nada al muchacho ya que ha demostrado ser más eficiente que el resto de los experimentos. Lex coincide por lo que se deshace de la jeringa e invita a Superboy a salir del laboratorio, pero antes le indica a Dabney que está despedido y procede en abrir las capsulas que contienen al resto de monstruosos experimentos para que se hagan cargo del problema. Mientras el ascensor sube al pent-house Superboy escucha los gritos de Dabney y Lex sostiene en que sigue sin poder cerrar la boca. Esa noche el Cyborg-Superman acude al cementerio de Metrópolis deja una rosa frente a un tumba. De repente su cabeza empieza a dolerle mientras recibe un mensaje psíquico desde Apokolips en el cual Darkseid le ordena que llegó el momento cumplir con el resto del trabajo. Al día siguiente el encargado del cementerio le cuenta a Lois que vio a Superman hablando solo frente a la tumba de Terri Henshaw. Esa noche Steel regresa a su escondite secreto donde una serie de imanes le remueven la armadura a John Henry Irons. Sin embargo una vez dentro él se lleva una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a Lois esperándolo, debido a que es buena con el tema de las identidades secretas. John le cuenta que Superman le salvó la vida una vez y por eso siente que es su deber llenar el vacío que dejó. Frente a eso Lois le cuenta sobre su descubrimiento en el cementerio que relaciona al Cyborg-Superman con la difunta Terri Henshaw. Al analizar la situación descubren que Terri murió en la destrucción de la estación espacial Excálibur junto a esposo Hank, pero a diferencia de ella los restos de Hank nunca fueron encontrados. Gracias a ese descubrimiento Lois sostiene que algo le dice que el Cyborg-Superman es Hank Henshaw. En el memorial de la Liga de la Justicia Cyborg-Superman tiene alucinaciones con la llegada de Darkseid, pero estas se cortan cuando la presidenta Dale le da la chance de tomar la palabra. Frente al podio Cyborg-Superman informa que él está thumb|left|300px|Cyborg-Superman crea sus Cyber-tropas. vivo gracias al milagro de la tecnología alienígena por eso, para evitar que se produzcan más tragedias en Metrópolis, anuncia la creación de una Liga más poderosa que estará formada por voluntarios. Al escuchar eso Eric admite que se ofrecería si tuviera poderes pero Cyborg-Superman afirma que puede revertir eso. Cuando Eric sube al escenario el Cyborg le coloca una Caja Madre en el pecho que lo convierte en una entidad mitad maquina con superfuerza y capacidad de volar. Al ver eso automáticamente varias personas se ofrecen voluntariamente para ayudarlo a proteger el mundo. Entre el público Lois se pregunta como hizo Henshaw para obtener esa clase de tecnología y John le dice que la Intergang suele traficar con tecnología de Apokolips por eso se ofrece a averiguar si tienen conexión con el Cyborg-Superman mientras Lois decide hacerle una visita a Lex. Esa noche decenas de personas se dirigen a la Atalaya donde Henshaw les colocó más Cajas Madres para sumarlos a sus Cyber-tropas. Días más tarde muchos esos soldados salen a patrullar las calles de Metrópolis y Becky encuentra a Eric mostrándoles sus habilidades a unos niños. De pronto un ladrón le roba su bolso otra vez pero Eric lo detiene y le devuelve sus pertenecías sin dar muestras de saber quién es ella. Batalla en la fortaleza Steel llega a uno de los almacenes frecuentados por la Intergang pero descubre que todos los maleantes fueron acabados por el Erradicador. Apenas consiente el líder de la banda le entrega un teléfono para que rastree el cargamento robado y le dé una lección a ese falso Superman. Por su lado Lois ingresa al pent-house de Luthor y encuentra a Superboy atribulado. Él le confiesa que no le gusta que le llamen Superboy y admite esta afligido thumb|300px|Steel combate al Erradicador. por haber descubierto quien es su verdadero padre por lo que Lois le dice que se parece mucho a Superman. El muchacho se disculpa por haber sido un patán cuando la conoció e indica que le resulta fácil hablar con ella. En ese instante Steel llama a Lois para decirle que está rastreando al Erradicador para averiguar si trabaja con Henshaw. Tras eso Steel ingresa a la fortaleza ubicada en círculo ártico y encuentra al Erradicador cargándose encima de la nave kryptoniana que desapareció de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. Instantáneamente un robot se le acerca para informarle que el proceso de recuperación de Kal-El terminará pronto y le pide tener paciencia. De pronto el Erradicador despierta y ataca a Steel con todas sus fuerzas, pero accidentalmente el teléfono de John se activa y le transmite la pelea en vivo a Lois. Luthor llega a su pent-house y al ver a Lois y Superboy concentrados en el teléfono lo toma y lo conecta a su computadora para comprobar qué están viendo. Con ellos sorprendidos de ver la nave kryptoniana extraviada, Superboy indica que debe ir en ayuda de Steel pero Lex le indica que es su jefe y por lo tanto debe quedarse allí ya que no confía en esas Cyber-tropas rondando por la ciudad. En ese momento el Erradicar le dice a Steel que no lo dejará dañar la matriz de datos por lo que al escuchar eso Lois comprende que ese sujeto es un holograma diseñado para proteger a lo que hay dentro de la nave. Cuando la transmisión se corta Superboy se marcha pese a la orden de Luthor. Mientras tanto Darkseid celebrar que su plan para conquistar la Tierra este saliendo como lo planeó y le ordena a Henshaw proceder con la apertura del portal. Por otro lado Bibbo Bibbowski y muchos ciudadanos se reúnen para discutir que ya no se siente seguros con las Cyber-Tropas volando por todos lados. Bibbo aduce que tarde o temprano las cosas empeoraran y sostiene que ha llegado el momento en que ellos se conviertan en sus propios héroes. Cat Grant agrega que la gente ha comenzado a movilizarse para protestar frente a la Atalaya por lo que Bibbo los alienta a ir allí y hacerse oír. Mientras tanto en una dimensión desconocida los héroes de la Liga de la Justicia se enfrentan a unos feroces gusanos espaciales. En una pausa de la lucha Cyborg thumb|left|300px|Superman revive. indica que no puede abrir un Tubo Boom hacía la Tierra y que la única esperanza que tienen de volver es si alguien les abre un portal. En ese momento ellos se percatan sobre la llegada de un colosal ejercito de monstruos hacía ellos. En la Fortaleza de la Soledad los temblores producidos por la batalla entre Steel y el Erradicador ocasionan que la persona dentro de la nave kryptoniana comience a despertar. Eventualmente el Erradicador derrota a Steel pero antes de poder dar el golpe de gracia la nave se abre y por ella emerge el verdadero Superman, con el cabello largo y usando un traje negro, para frenar el ataque del holograma. En Metrópolis Lois y Lex comienzan a albergar esperanzas de que Kal-El siga con vida por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Dada esa inusual alianza entra ambos Luthor decide enseñarle un video que posee sobre Darkseid. Superman regresa En la Fortaleza Superman le explica a John Henry la finalidad de ese lugar y la del proceso de revitalización que llevó adelante el Erradicador. Tras eso Clark se pone a corriente de lo que está sucediendo en Metrópolis con Henshaw y se lleva una sorpresa cuando aparece Superboy y lo llama padre. Entretanto Lex le enseña a Lois el video de Darkseid ordenándole a Henshaw abrir el portal para comenzar la invasión a la Tierra, el cual fue obtenido por sus satélites como una señal fuertemente codificada. Al comprender que todo lo que ha estado sucediendo es obra de la comparación de Darkseid usando a Henshaw como marioneta, Lois le pregunta a Lex si tiene algún plan para detener eso y él le responde que sí. En la Fortaleza Superman traza un plan similar teniendo en cuenta la mala suerte de que sus poderes no se han restablecido del todo. Entretanto Lex le revela a Lois que su acuerdo comercial con la Intergang le permitió obtener una Caja Madre la cual, si es activada fuera de la Atalaya, podrá traer de vuelta a la Liga de la Justicia. Sin embargo le ordena thumb|300px|El grupo se prepara para combatir a Henshaw. a la periodista ingresar al satélite para mantener ocupado a Henshaw mientras él hace lo suyo. Por su parte Superman toma varias de las armas de Apokolips recuperadas por el Erradicador, el cual le pide que lo deje acompañarlo. Steel se opone argumentando es muy impredecible, sin embargo Kal-El toma un cristal y decide usar eso a su favor. Debido a que todavía se encuentra muy vulnerable Superman decide viajar a Metrópolis usando su vieja nave. Afuera de la Atalaya una gran multitud de personas se congrega para protestar contra las Cyber-Tropas. Al instante Lois y Lex arriban en limusina y la periodista consigue que un par de soldados la lleven con Cyborg-Superman. En ese momento Lex se comunica con la nave y se lleva una sorpresa al reencontrarse con el renacido Superman. Luthor aprovecha para pedirle a Superboy que se apresure a regresar ya que necesita de su protección y además les informa que Lois se encuentra de visita en la Atalaya. Al escuchar eso Superman acelera los propulsores. En Apokolips Darkseid repasa la serie de acontecimientos afortunados que le permitieron reclutar a Henshaw y convertirlo en un arma de venganza contra Superman. En ese momento Lois es llevada ante el Cyborg-Superman por lo que él interrumpe la comunicación con su amo para centrarse en su invitada. Al comprender que ella ya conoce la verdad, Henshaw deja de imitar la voz de Superman y agarra a Lois por el cuello a fin de acabar con el verdadero amor en la vida del hombre que más odiaba. De repente las alarmas de la Atalaya se activan al detectar la aproximación de la nave kryptoniana. Al ampliar la imagen del cohete tanto Lois como Henshaw se sorprenden de ver al verdadero Superman con vida. Pelea en la Atalaya Instantáneamente Darkseid se apodera de la mente de Henshaw tras enterarse que Superman vive. Hank le grita que salga de su cabeza pero Darkseid indica que usará esa oportunidad para matar al kriptoniano con su propias manos pese a Hank insiste que eso lo hará él. Acto seguido Darkseid obliga a abrir el portal y Han, luchando contra su propio cuerpo, activa la Caja Madre escondida detrás del escudo de su pecho. De pronto todas las Cyber-Tropas se elevan y se entrelazan para formar un nuevo portal por el que se asoma la armada invasora de Apokolips. Viendo eso Lex comienza a manipular los botones de su propia Caja Madre para traer de vuelta a la Liga. En la Atalaya Hank se desespera de que el comienzo de la invasión arruine sus planes de venganza por lo que Lois se aprovecha de eso y le hace burla por perder su oportunidad a manos de Darkseid. Completamente enfurecido Hank se arranca de la cabeza el dispositivo de manipulación de Darkseid y luego se extirpa y destruye thumb|left|300px|Cyborg-Superman se arranca la Caja Madre. la Caja Madre, lo cual hace que las Cyber-tropas se separen y cierren el portal ante los iracundos ojos de Darkseid. No obstante Henshaw les ordena a sus soldados destruir la preciada metrópolis de Superman. Frente a eso Bibbo les arroja una piedra a los atacantes y alienta al resto de los ciudadanos a luchar para defender la ciudad. En la Atalaya Cyborg-Superman se aproxima a Lois para despedazarla frente a Superman y hacerlo sentir el mismo dolor que sintió él cuando vio morir a Terri. De pronto la nave kryptoniana se estrella contra el satélite y embiste en Henshaw. Afuera las Cyber-tropas matan sin piedad a las personas que los enfrenta mientras Lex prueba diferentes comandos de la Caja Madre. De pronto él queda a merced de un par de soldados pero para su fortuna Steel y Superboy aparecen para salvarlo. Entretanto Clark sale de la nave y se abraza a Lois, pero ella le pregunta cuál era su último secreto para comprobar si es el verdadero y él responde que su secreto era que la ama. Al instante Hank se levanta y arroja la nave contra Clark para luego tomar a Lois y esposarla contra una pared para encargarse de ella más tarde. Clark se incorpora y ataca al villano clamándole que aún no es tarde para salvarlo pero Henshaw contraataca clamando que para su esposa si lo es. Rápidamente Superman es reducido ante la fuerza superior de su oponente, y Henshaw confiesa que cuando su nave espacial quedó atrapada por la lluvia de escombros él le aseguró a Terri que estarían bien ya que confiaba en que Superman vendría a salvarlos. Pero como eso no sucedió Han lo acusa de haberlos abandonado por estar más ocupado con otras cosas. Clark utiliza sus armas para reducir a Hank, pero eso no le impide seguir siendo golpeado y arrastrados por toda la base de la Atalaya. Escuchando las lamentaciones de Hank, Lois le grita que deje de usar a Terri como escusa ya que fue él quien se dejó controlar por Darkseid. Henshaw aclara que Darkseid únicamente lo reconstruyó y le enseñó a usar su odio como un arma para destruir el buen nombre de Superman, pero admite que ella es un mejor medio para hacerlo sufrir. Afuera Superboy y Steel continúan peleando al máximo de su potencial contra las Cyber-tropas mientras que Lex descubre que necesita de una fuente de poder para activar la Caja Madre. En eso uno de los cyber-soldados es derribado y su Caja Madre entra en cortocircuito, por lo que Lex le conecta unos cables y utiliza su energía para abrir un portal que trae de regreso a la Liga de la Justicia. Sin detenerse a recibir una explicación de lo que está pasando, los héroes se separan para acabar con esa amenaza. En ese momento las alarmas de la Atalaya le informan a Cyborg-Superman sobre la aparición de los miembros de la Liga por lo que él, para prevenir que los interrumpan, activa la secuencia de despegue para llevar el satélite al espacio. A medida que la Atalaya toma vuelo, de la estación se escapa todo el aire por el agujero provocado por la nave. Clark se ve imposibilitado de salvar a Lois dado que Hank lo abate para impedir que pueda acercarse y así de esa manera ambos se sofoquen y mueran. Mientras la batalla entre ellos continua, Lois atrapa una de las armas de Superman y la utiliza para liberarse de la esposa. Acto seguido ella jala una palanca que despliega la escotilla de emergencia y cierra el hueco. Cuando finalmente la Atalaya queda suspendida sobre la Tierra todo en su interior comienza a flotar. Cyborg-Superman lleva la pelea contra Superman hasta el observatorio de satélite, pero Lois flota tras ellos y le dispara varias ráfagas para alejarlo de Clark. Henshaw responde al fuego con su visión laser, pero es entonces cuando Lois nota que el sol empieza a asomarse por el horizonte y que no muy lejos de ella se encuentra la palanca que levanta los escudos solares. Lois flota velozmente hacía la palanca mientras esquiva los ataques de Henshaw pero a escasos centímetros de su objetivo dos rayos incinerantes la alcanzan en el hombro y la rodilla. Pese a sus heridas Lois tira de la palanca thumb|300px|Superman acaba con el impostor. y permite que la luz solar inunde la habitación. Gracias a eso Superman abre los ojos con furia, con los poderes cargados al máximo, y usa su visión de calor para arrancarle un brazo a Henshaw. Hank se regenera al instante sabiendo que Superman no lo matará y que él no se detendrá hasta acabarlo, pero Clark le revela que tiene una carta bajo la manga. Superman saca su cristal kriptoniano y vuela directo hacía Henshaw esquivando los cables que forman sus brazos. Finalmente consigue clavarle el cristal en la cabeza, lo cual lleva a Henshaw a una alucinación del cementerio donde está enterrada Terri. De pronto el Erradicador surge de la tumba de su esposa y lo atrapa para erradicar su conciencia. Con la muerte del Cyborg-Superman todas las Cyber-tropas se desactivan y caen a tierra. Mientras Lois y Clark se besan y abrasan en el espacio, en la Tierra Becky encuentra entre los despojos de las cyber-tropas al cuerpo sin vida de Eric, por lo que abalanza sobre él mientras llora desconsolada. Un nuevo mundo Días más tarde Cat Gran entrevista a Clark Kent, el cual fue rescatado por Superman a seiscientos kilómetros de distancia tras pasar seis meses desaparecido luego del ataque de Doomsday. Cat también entrevista al Hombre de Acero, el cual luce sumamente incomodo frente a la cámara. En el restaurant de Bibbo Bibbowski el verdadero Clark admite que el Detective Marciano no suena parecido a él en tv y procede a contarle a Lois que Conner ya se está adaptando a la vida en Smallville con sus padres. De pronto Wonder Woman se comunica con él para decirle que ya llegar tarde a la reunión y para pedirle que le diga a Lois que la verá el viernes. Algo confundido por esa desconocida relación entre ellas, Clark le dice a su novia que tiene que marcharse pero ella le responde que lo esperara. Tras eso Superman abandona el restaurant y sale corriendo mientras abre su camisa para revelar el escudo de su traje. Ante la alegre mirada de todos los thumb|300px|left|Luthor se une a la Liga de la Justicia. ciudadanos de Metrópolis Superman se alza en vuelo hasta el espacio, desde donde vigila paternalmente la Tierra. Posteriormente en la Atalaya la Liga de la Justicia declara que el ataque de Henshaw ha sido la estrategia más osada proveniente de Apokolips en los últimos años. Sabiendo que Darkseid volverá a intentar otro ataque Batman aduce que ya no pueden seguir a la defensiva. Secundando esa idea Superman afirma que ha llegado el momento de llevar la lucha a Apokolips. Se pronto se abre una compuerta y por ella aparece Lex Luthor para decirle al equipo que pueden contar con su ayuda. Todos los héroes se le quedan mirando de mala manera y Green Lantern pregunta quien fue el que dejó la puerta abierta. Producción Reign of the Supermen es la segunda mitad de mitad de un evento de dos partes que comenzó en agosto de 2018 con The Death of Superman. Las dos películas cuentan una versión animada más fiel del cómic "The Death of Superman", hito que DC Comics lanzó entre 1992 y 1993. El elenco de la película está compuesto por Jerry O'Connell (Carter, Play by Play de Bravo, Stand by Me) como Superman, Rebecca Romijn (X-Men, The Librarians) como Lois Lane y Rainn Wilson (The Office, The Meg) como Lex Luthor. También se les unen algunas de las voces recurrentes de Universo animado de DC Comics: Jason O'Mara (The Man in the High Castle, Terra Nova) como Batman, Rosario Dawson (Sin City, Rent, Daredevil) como Wonder Woman, Shemar Moore (SWAT, Criminal Minds) como Cyborg, Nathan Fillion (Castle, The Rookie) como Green Lantern / Hal Jordan, Christopher Gorham (Covert Affairs, Insatiable, Ugly Betty) como Flash, y Nyambi Nyambi (Mike & Molly, The Good Fight) como el Detective Marciano. El reparto también incluye a Cress Williams (Black Lightning) como Steel, Cameron Monaghan (Gotham) como Superboy, Patrick Fabian (Better Call Saul) como Hank Henshaw, y Tony Todd (Candyman) como Darkseid. Además, el reparto incluye a Charles Halford (Constantine) como Bibbo Bibbowski y el Eradicador, Rocky Carroll (NCIS) como Perry White, Toks Olagundoye (Castle) como Cat Grant, Max Mittleman (Justice League Action) como Jimmy Olsen, Paul Eiding (Ben 10: Omniverse) como Jonathan Kent, Jennifer Hale (Green Lantern: The Animated Series) como Martha Kent, Trevor Devall (Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay) como Dabney Donovan y Erica Luttrell (Salvation) como Mercy. El productor Sam Liu (Batman: Gotham de Gaslight , Teen Titans: The Judas Contract) también dirige la película, basado en un guión escrito por Jim Krieg (Batman: Gotham de Gaslight) y Tim Sheridan (Scooby-Doo y el Gourmet Ghost). Es producida por Amy McKenna (The Death of Superman) y coproducida por Alan Burnett (Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay). Sam Register y James Tucker (Justice League Dark) son los productores ejecutivos. Contenido especial *'Lex Luthor: El Gran Nemesis': Genio malvado. Archienemigo de superman. ¿Héroe incomprendido? Este documental analizará a uno de los villanos más reconocidos de la literatura y debatirá sobre su ética y motivaciones a lo largo de su historia en las publicaciones y como el antihéroe calculador de Reign of the Supermen. También exploraremos cómo Lex Luthor es el emblema de la tecnología sin límites, a menudo demostrando qué efecto pueden tener en la humanidad el poder, los recursos y la influencia desenfrenados. Discutiremos la afinidad de los escritores para asociar a Lex Luthor con el campo de la ciencia mientras desafían nuestra moral e integridad con problemas del mundo real como la clonación y lo que puede suceder si la ciencia ficción se convierte en realidad científica. *'Un adelanto de la próxima película del Universo animado de DC Comics, Justice League vs. The Fatal Five': una entretenida e interesante mirada a la próxima película animada de la popular colección de DC Universe Movies. *'Desde la bóveda de DC': Superman: la serie animada, “Heavy Metal” *'Desde la bóveda de DC': Justice League Unlimited, "Panic in the Sky" Reparto y doblaje *'S/D': Sin Datos Imágenes promocionales Reign of the Supermen - teaser poster.png Reign of the Supermen - promo poster.png Reign of the Supermen - Cyborg Superman poster.png Reign of the Supermen 01.jpg Reign of the Supermen 02.jpg Reign of the Supermen 03.jpg Reign of the Supermen 04.jpg Vídeos Reign Of The Supermen - Teaser trailer Reign of the Supermen - Trailer Reign of the Supermen clip - "Llega Superboy" Reign of the Supermen clip - "Erradicador" Reign of the Supermen Movie Clip - 'Steel' Reign of the Supermen - Clip "Liga de la Justicia" Otras películas Referencias Categoría:Peliculas animadas Categoría:Universo de películas animadas de DC